


Cigarette

by miiette



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Cléscot, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miiette/pseuds/miiette
Summary: Panayotis et Hugo sont à Cannes. Alors qu'ils participent à une fête plutôt alcoolisée, la tension va se détendre entre les deux hommes, autour d'une cigarette.Mais de toute façon, c'est juste un jeu entre potes bourrés, non ?





	1. The liquor on your lips

**Author's Note:**

> Me revoilà aujourd'hui pour une petite fanfiQ un peu plus intense que la première, mais qui est cette fois entre Hugo et Panayotis (vive le Cléscot!)
> 
> Je me suis beaucoup inspirée de la chanson "you can be the boss" de Lana del Rey, et c'est d'ailleurs cette musique qui m'a fait écrire cet OS.
> 
> Je précise que je ne connais en rien leur vie privée, ce n'est que de la fiction, et cette fanfic n'engage que moi.
> 
> Enjoy !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panayotis et Hugo sont à Cannes. Alors qu'ils participent à une fête plutôt alcoolisée, la tension va se détendre entre les deux hommes, autour d'une cigarette.
> 
> Mais de toute façon, c'est juste un jeu entre potes bourrés, non ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me revoilà aujourd'hui pour une petite fanfiQ un peu plus intense que la première, mais qui est cette fois entre Hugo et Panayotis (vive le Cléscot!)
> 
> Je me suis beaucoup inspirée de la chanson "you can be the boss" de Lana del Rey, et c'est d'ailleurs cette musique qui m'a fait écrire cet OS.
> 
> Je précise que je ne connais en rien leur vie privée, ce n'est que de la fiction, et cette fanfic n'engage que moi.
> 
> Enjoy !

– Tu fumes toi maintenant ?  
Hugo avait sorti une cigarette et un briquet de son paquet. Il porta celle-ci à sa bouche, commença à la faire brûler et tira une latte.  
– C’est rare, mais pour les grandes occasions. Ou quand je commence à être bourré.  
D’un signe sourcil, il en proposa une à Panayotis.  
– Nan merci. Et là, on est dans quel cas ?  
Le journaliste glissa à nouveau sa Marlboro entre ses lèvres, et expira la fumée d’un air pensif.  
– Uhm, un peu des deux je suppose.  
Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, il tourna la tête vers son ami. Comme lui, il était adossé contre le bar, les yeux légèrement perdus dans la masse qui dansait devant eux. La sueur dû à l’alcool et à la chaleur de Cannes perlait sur son front, et ses joues rougissaient peu à peu. Son doigt était posé sur sa bouche comme si il faisait “chut”, signe qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne ressemblait pas à un garçon de dix huit ans. Non, que ce soit physiquement ou moralement, il était incroyablement mature pour son âge. Sans parler de sa barbe qui avait commencée à pousser. Oui, cette année il avait vraiment mûrit. Il n'était plus le petit nouveau du Petit Journal qu'on aimait bien parce qu'il était mignon. Désormais, il ressemblait réellement à un homme, et son côté mignon avait été remplacé par une réelle beauté. Et même Hugo ne pouvait pas ne pas l’avoir remarqué.

–Et toi, tu n’as jamais fumé ?  
Toujours les yeux dans le vague, le plus jeune mis un certain temps à répondre. Il ne savait pas si c’était à cause de l’alcool, d’une fatigue évidente ou juste d’un manque de concentration, mais il lui semblait devoir faire un effort considérable pour émettre un son ayant du sens de sa bouche.  
– Si, bien sûr, vite fait. Pour le fun, entre des potes, ou juste quand mon frère m’en donnait une. Mais jamais sérieusement.  
Pour toute réponse, Hugo hocha la tête. Il n’y avait rien à ajouter à cela, et parfois le silence en disait beaucoup plus que les mots. Surtout avec une clope.  
Ça pouvait paraître étrange, mais il aimait bien l’odeur. Non pas qu'il se délectait en sentant de la fumée bleue, mais il trouvait qu’elle avait un côté poétique, presque nostalgique. Et puis, la cigarette donnait toujours ce petit charme, ce petit truc en plus. Et il devait avouer que ce truc en plus faisait parfaitement effet sur Hugo.

– Je pense que je vais m’acheter une chemise à fleur. Comme lui là bas.  
Le reporter montra du doigt un cinquantenaire qui portait une chemise extrêmement irritante pour les yeux. Un peu comme toutes les personnes âgées de sexe masculin à cette époque de l’année. Elle était jaune, décorée de fleurs roses au style tropical, et de larges feuilles vertes foncées.  
– Hugo. Je pense vraiment que tu fumes plus pour la deuxième raison que pour la première. Mais je t’avoue que si tu la mets sur le plateau quand on revient, je te paie le resto. Toute la semaine.

Ils rirent tous les deux, pas un rire vraiment sincère, mais un rire qu'on partageait entre potes à moitié bourrés. Ils se sourirent aussi. Et pendant ce sourire, ils échangèrent un regard. Un regard un peu gêné, un peu embué, empli de joie et de nostalgie d’on ne sait quoi. Un regard de potes bourrés. Mais un regard auquel, par pudeur, ils mirent aussitôt fin.  
Ne sachant quoi se dire, ils se retournèrent en direction de la foule. Les gens dansaient, buvaient, riaient. C’était désormais plus un troupeau d’humains que de véritables êtres conscient. Ils n’étaient maintenant qu'une masse, une chose mouvante. Mais une chose attirante.  
Poussé par il ne savait quoi, Pana reprit une bière pour Hugo et lui, et entraîna son ami par le poignet dans cette foule inconsciemment vivante. Le plus âgé le suivi, n'ayant pas la force de refuser, ni vraiment le souhait. L’alcool lui avait fait perdre toute notion d’envie, et il se laissa donc guidé par le plus jeune, sa bière à la main, l’autre occupée par sa cigarette presque achevée et tirée en avant.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement, serrés entre ces sardines qui frétillaient au son de cette insupportable musique. Sa main fut libérée, et il regarda Panayotis s’installer devant lui, commençant à bouger tels les gens beaucoup trop bronzés qui se tenaient tout autour d’eux. Il but une gorgée de bière, sentant sa chaleur se répandre dans son corps déjà brûlant. Sans avoir vraiment de réflexion, il obéissait à Pana, en acceptant d’onduler au rythme du bruit environnant. Il ne sentait plus réellement ce qu'il faisait, il savait qu'il bougeait, mais il n’avait aucune idée de comment.  
Presque instinctivement, il observa le brun se déhancher sensuellement. Non, bien sûr que non ce n'était pas sensuel. L’alcool lui faisait vraiment penser n’importe quoi. Mais il ne put détacher son regard de ce visage au début si angélique, devenu bien plus charmeur, bien plus malicieux à cause de l’âge –et de la boisson.

Il savait qu'Hugo l'observait, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Lui-même avait ses yeux fixés sur lui depuis dix minutes. Au bout de quelques verres, son regard pétillant et joueur s’était transformé en des yeux rougis et ravageurs. Oui, ravageurs. Il n’y avait pas d’autre terme pour décrire cette impression d’être déshabillé à chaque coup d'œil du toulousain. Il lui semblait que tout ce qu'il faisait avait un sous entendu sexuel. Cette façon d'enfiler sa cigarette dans sa bouche, d’actionner le briquet tout en fixant le jeune brun, de serrer ses lèvres contre la clope pendant qu'il l’allumait, cette manière de porter sa bière contre sa mâchoire bien dessinée. Tous ses gestes semblaient beaucoup trop excitants. Enfin non. Pas excitants pour lui bien-sûr. Enfin. Peut-être que si. Après tout, l’alcool donnait parfois des envies inhabituelles.

Alors qu'une musique de salsa débutait, Pana eu l’idée folle de se rapprocher de lui. Plus exactement, de se frotter à lui. À sa grande surprise, Hugo comprit tout de suite ses intentions, et s’empressa de se coller à lui. Et c’est ainsi qu'ils entamèrent une danse des plus sensuelles. Leurs bassins se pressaient l’un contre l’autre, ondulants machinalement sur le rythme de la musique. Mais c'était juste un délire entre potes. Entre potes bourrés, mais entre potes. Même si Hugo commençait à saisir ses hanches entre ses mains. Et qu'il le regardait droit dans les yeux, d'un regard que les mots ne pourraient vraiment décrire. Pana se sentait de plus en plus désemparé devant l’aise et la sensualité de son collègue. Plus ça allait, plus il avait l’impression de se faire littéralement violer du regard. Rarement il n’avait senti cette sensation, comme si on pouvait lui faire perdre toute innocence d’un simple coup d’œil. Mais Hugo n’avait pas que ce coup d'œil. Il menait la danse. Il guidait chaque mouvement de bassin de Pana d’une main, son autre main s’entremêlant dans les doigts du jeune adulte. Il le faisait désormais vaciller dos à lui, tout en continuant son petit jeu du bas du corps.

Le chroniqueur se laissait faire, autant parce que cette situation était assez drôle, que parce que celle-ci ne lui déplaisait pas le moins du monde. Il devait avouer qu'il n’avait pas dansé aussi sensuellement depuis longtemps. Et encore moins avec un homme. Et encore moins avec un homme qui venait de le prendre sauvagement par les hanches pour pouvoir ancrer ses yeux brûlants dans les siens. Et voilà que maintenant, ils se dévoraient du regard tout en dansant une salsa beaucoup trop pleine de sous-entendus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plû ! Le deuxième, et sûrement dernier, arrivera dans les jours qui viennent je pense.
> 
> N'hésitez vraiment pas à laisser un commentaire, c'est réellement un plaisir de les lire !
> 
> Merci pour tout :)


	2. makes you dangerous

_The liquor on your lips,_

_The liquor on your lips,_

_The liquor on your lips_

_Makes you dangerous_

Ils étaient bourrés. Beaucoup trop bourrés. Pana le savait. Il était temps qu'ils rentrent, avant de faire une connerie. Hugo ne tenait debout qu’en se cramponnant aux hanches du plus jeune, puis ensuite à sa chemise. Ce dernier commençait aussi à tituber, et à vrai dire, il rêvait de s’installer dans un endroit calme, sans cette horrible chose qui ressemblait plus à un chat coincé dans une plaque d’égout qu'à de la musique.  
Sentant que son ami ne pouvait plus rester ici, il approcha sa bouche de son oreille pour une entente minimum, et lui cria qu'ils devaient y aller. Hugo hocha positivement la tête, mais aucun des deux ne fut réellement sur qu'il ait compris. À travers la masse de danseurs, ils se faufilèrent, Hugo tenant le poignet de Pana, jusqu'à l'extérieur du troupeau.

La soudaine fraîcheur de l’air le surprit. Habitué à être constamment oppressé, cette légèreté nouvelle le fit sourire. Même si Cannes signifiaient pour eux vacances et liberté, ces derniers jours avaient été extrêmement fatigants. Amusants, très agréables, mais fatigants quand même. Que ce soient les micro trottoirs qu’il devait continuer, ou tout simplement tous ces gens qui se bousculaient constamment, ce voyage n’avait rien de paisible. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de mal, bien au contraire, mais la tranquillité commençait fortement à lui manquer. Et, malgré ce qu'on pouvait croire, ramener un Hugo totalement bourré jusqu'à l’hôtel était pour l’instant le moment le plus tranquille qu'il avait eu à Cannes.

Ce dernier, quant à lui, n’attendait qu'une chose: arriver dans sa chambre. Il sentait ses membres s’engourdir, sa tête commencer à tourner, et ses mains continuer à trembler.  
Se tenir à Pana pour ne pas se perdre était une excuse pour cacher qu'il se cramponnait littéralement à lui. Il avait l’impression d'être tellement faible, mais en même temps, il se sentait prêt à conquérir le monde à dos de poulet. Ses yeux s’embuaient, il ne voyait plus le moindre objet correctement, et ce contact avec son ami était la seule chose qui le gardait connecté à la réalité. Il le tenait désormais si fort que ça l'etonnait qu’il ne lui ait encore rien dit. Peut-être qu'il ne ressentait plus la douleur, que l’alcool avait l’effet sur lui de le transformer en un super héro. Ce dont il était sur, c'était que sur lui-même, l'alcool lui faisait vraiment penser n’importe quoi. Et faire n’importe quoi. Puisqu'il se sentait tellement dépendant de son collègue qu'il sentit sa main s'accrocher à sa taille, de façon à pouvoir être le plus prêt de lui.

Pana en eu un petit sursaut. Pourquoi est-ce que le reporter agissait-il ainsi avec lui ? Peut-être avait-il tout simplement une énorme envie de le draguer, mais qu'il n'avait osé le faire qu'une fois bourré. Peut-être même qu'en fait, il était totalement sobre, mais il avait fait semblant de boire juste pour pouvoir se rapprocher de lui ? Il eut un léger rire en pensant à ces théories véritablement débiles. En vérité, il trouvait cette situation bien plus amusante que gênante. Si l'alcool ne circulait pas autant en lui, il aurait été fort probable qu'il écarte Hugo pour le prendre comme un ami, et non pas se marcher avec lui comme s'ils étaient fous amoureux. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. La boisson faisait bel et bien effet, et la présence si intime de son collègue ne le dérangeait absolument pas.  
Peut être qu’en fait, cette boisson n’était rien d'autre qu'un filtre d’amour, que le surfeur avait concocté spécialement pour lui. À cette pensée farfelue, il émit une nouvelle fois un gloussement. Gloussement qu’Hugo remarqua, puisqu'il leva un sourire interrogateur en sa direction.

– Je me disais que cette situation était des plus cocasse. Toi, me tenant par la taille, tel un joli couple qui venait de naître. »  
Ne sachant que répondre, le journaliste se joignit à son rire. Non, il n’y avait rien à ajouter. En temps normal, il l’aurait ensuite discrètement lâché, plus par pudeur que par gêne. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette position était bien trop agréable pour l’abandonner. Alors la seule chose qu'il fit fut de sourire, toujours attaché à lui.  
Tandis que l’hôtel approchait à grand pas, une idée de mit à germer dans l’esprit du reporter. Quitte à faire ce numéro, autant le faire devant un public.  
– Pana ?  
– Uhm ?  
– Ça te dit de jouer ce petit “couple", comme tu dis… dans tout l’hôtel ? Tu me tiens comme tu tiendrais ta nouvelle copine ?

Pour toute réponse, le principal concerné se mit à sourire malicieusement, tout en plaçant sa main sur la hanche du Toulousain pour pouvoir se coller à lui. Il voulait jouer à ce jeu ? Très bien, ils allaient y jouer. Qu'il ne s’inquiète pas pour ça.  
– Dix euros et tu m’embrasses devant le mec de l’accueil.  
– Dix euros ? C’est tout ?  
– Vingt. Et tu me roules une pelle.  
– Défi relevé. Ça fait légèrement prostitution, mais ça me va Mr. Pascot.  
Et il y avait intérêt. Puisque les portes de l'hôtel venaient de coulisser devant eux. Et à peine l’avaient-ils franchi qu’Hugo se précipita sur lui.  
Saisissant le col de sa chemise, le journaliste s’empara des lèvres de Panayotis, puis de sa langue. Même si c'était du bluff, il aurait mentit en disant qu'il n’embrassait pas bien. Il l’avait plaqué contre le mur avec force, ce qui lui empêchait tout mouvement de recul. Hugo le gouvernait. Et il faisait ça à la perfection. Tellement qu'il en regretta presque que le blond ait lâché la pression qu'il exerçait sur sa chemise pour mettre délicatement fin au baiser. «Et il est fier de lui cet enculé !» ne put s’empêcher de penser le plus jeune. Mais il se demanda si Hugo avait aussi le pouvoir de lire dans son esprit. En effet, quand ce dernier lui susurra à l’oreille cette phrase d’une manière beaucoup trop sensuelle, le petit cœur de Pana en rata un battement:  
– Je suis plein de surprises Mr. Pascot. Et vous êtes loin de les avoir toutes découvertes.  
Alors que le plus âgé arborait une sourire narquoi et rempli de sous-entendus, l’adolescent ne s'en remettait pas. Il ne savait pas si c'était l’alcool qui lui faisait cet effet, mais pendant un instant il aurait voulu en redemander. Se faire embrasser par Hugo Clément était bien une des choses auxquelles il n'aurait pas cru il y a encore une semaine. Et pourtant, il était bien entrain de tenir son collègue par la taille, collé à lui, fier de se diriger vers le gardien des clés qui les regardait désormais tout à fait différemment. Son air surpris et sa façon gênée de se gratter le menton fit légèrement pouffer Hugo, qui reprit immédiatement son air le plus sexy devant le quarantenaire.  
– Quelles chambres ?  
– 218.  
– Et vous ?  
Panayotis pris la parole avant le journaliste. Il avait encore d’autres surprises à lui dévoiler ? Très bien, il en avait aussi. Quitte à jouer, autant jouer jusqu'au bout.  
– Ce sera la seule. Mr Clément est aujourd'hui mon…   
Il se tourna vers ce dernier, un grand sourire aux lèvres et un regard brûlant, avant de finir sa phrase: «mon invité».  
Mal à l’aise, l'homme se retourna aussitôt pour chercher la clé correspondante. Et il le fut encore plus lorsqu'il dû interrompre le duel de regards que se lançaient les deux garçons. Il lui fallut même se racler la gorge pour y mettre fin, puisqu'ils n’avaient pas l’air de vouloir le faire eux-même.  
Bien décidé à diriger la partie, le brun lui saisit des mains, entraînant avec lui son partenaire de jeu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, j'ai plusieurs choses à dire:
> 
> Premièrement, il y aura finalement 3 chapitres. Je pense le finir cette nuit, ou alors dans les jours qui viennent. Mais ça devrait pas tarder.
> 
> Deuxièmement. N'ayant même pas 15 ans, je n'ai jamais été bourrée. Je m'inspire donc de ce qu'on dit, mais je vous avoue ne pas avoir d'expérience là dessus, et j'en suis navrée.
> 
> Dernièrement, j'ai très peur de ne pas respecter les personnages. J'ai l'excuse qu'ils soient bourrés, mais j'ai peur que ça soit irréaliste. Alors dites moi en commentaire s'il y a des traits de caractère que je devrais plus ou moins accentuer, je vous en serrai très reconnaissante.
> 
> J'espère que ça vous a plû !!


End file.
